Tsume x Kiba Black & White
by Karyu-Sama
Summary: Tsume doesn't know what to do with his feelings, Kiba already got peace with it. But they both would say it out loud, but they got themselves in a weird situation...


**Author :** KaryuSama  
**Ratings :** K  
**Couple's :**Tsume x Kiba  
**Comments :** I do not OWN the characters, but the storyline. I came up with the idea. You may use it with my permission. Just ask. Tsume, Kiba, Toboe, Hige and Blue are from the anime Wolf's Rain.

"Damned, good for nothing beast!" Tsume was getting pretty mad, Kiba opened his eyes and looked at him. He just slept for a bit, sleepy he watched the gang leader."What?" he asked softly. Then he followed the look and saw Toboe, trembling in a corner of the room."Tsume, shut up...you're scaring his guts out" snapped Kiba, yawning and getting up."No, i almost got killed because of him...thnx for worrying..." answered Tsume sarcastic, he let himself fell on the couch. Kiba yawned again and stretched himself a bit while walking towards the kitchen. Toboe still sat in the corner, not daring to move. He cried a little."I'm sorry Tsume, I'm terribly sorry..." he said, softly, with a trembling voice. Whipping away the tears who kept coming."I didn't mean it...i just...i just didn't saw..." he continued, sobbing. Tsume sighed a little."Toboe, I'm sorry...I lost my temper for a moment...It's not that bad...i just was scared that one of us got hurt" he said, looking to the small boy in the corner. Toboe looked at him."You mean that?" he asked, soft and carefully. He didn't wanted to almost kill him, he saw Tsume as his big brother."Yeah...now scram, you where on you're way to Blue and Hige..." said Tsume. Toboe smiled and got up, he almost wanted to hug Tsume but he didn't. Knowing he hated that, he ran towards the door."ThnQ Tsume..." He said, then vanishing outside. Turning into his wolf form so he would be quicker."Bloody kid..." Tsume closed his eyes and still lied on the couch. Kiba stood against the door of the kitchen and looked at the back of the couch where he was lying."You won't show it, you won't admit it...but you're a good guy...and Toboe looks up to you" he said, walking back to the kitchen to get something to drink. Tsume sat down and looked at the kitchen, he saw the black-haired young man disappearing inside. For a moment, he bit on his lip. He felt different when he was alone with Kiba or in his presence. He got up and walked towards the kitchen, he just stood in the doorway. He watched the other young mans movements. Why...and What, he asked himself. Why? He really didn't knew, in normal situations they hated each others guts and attacked each other. Only when it was necessary they helped each other, but the last few days. They where getting along pretty well, being friends. What? What this feeling was, he got his own thoughts about it but he didn't want to believe it. Didn't believe it was true. Or that that really was possible. But that feeling, he only got it when he was near Kiba, with him. Kiba stood in front of Tsume, he was so far in his thoughts he didn't noticed it. For a few seconds he stood there. He opened his can of coke and took a sip of it, for a few moments he kept quiet."You know, you've got pretty eyes...i didn't noticed before..." he said with a softer voice as he normally spook with. Kiba knew from himself what he thought about the gang leader, he already got peace with it and knew what this feeling was. He felt in love with the taller young man, he wouldn't admit it or say it out loud. But it was the truth. He just hoped...that Tsume felt the same way. He didn't want to get hurt. Tsume looked up, getting smashed back to the real world out of his thoughts. He looked a bit surprised, not even noticing that they where standing so close to each other."What...what did you say?" He asked, carefully."Never mind..." answered Kiba, taking another sip of his drink and trying to get passed the white haired man."No..." Tsume placed a arm against the wall so he couldn't pass, he looked at Kiba."What do you want?" snapped Kiba in shock at him."What did you say?" asked Tsume, friendly and softly, repeating his question."I...i said..." Kiba bit on his lip for a moment, trying to find the words. Noticing how close they where together. He felt his head burning, that his cheeks where getting red. He didn't knew what to say anymore. Tsume smiled a little, almost cute, that was the first time he smiled with Kiba near him. Kiba was surprised to see it and what he did after that, made him just blushing more. Carefully Tsume bent over to the smaller boy."If you don't want to say it...then listen to me..." he said, softly, placing a soft kiss on the lips of the white wolfman. Kiba didn't knew at first how to reply, in shock he had dropped his can. His drink was all over the floor. But Kiba didn't thought about what happened, he just, replied the kiss carefully. Now Tsume was also starting to blush. They kept kissing for quiet a while. "I love you..." said Kiba, softly, catching his breath again. Tsume pulled him near and put his arms around him."I love you to..." he replied, both smiled. They finally had the change to speak out there thoughts to each other, both feeling happy and satisfied...

End


End file.
